Seia Nerva
Seia Nerva (May 21, 4353-September 12, 4445) was a Selucian politician, Minister of Health of Selucia and Caesar Senatus from most of the first half of the 45th century. Before politics (4353 - 4391) Nerva was born on 21 May 4353 in a small beach village in Oriensos. She was the daughter of a technical architect who served as a fireman in the 4320s, and an Oriensian lawyer. She also had a little brother, whose daughter Viniria Nerva is currently deputy in the Senate for In Marea-Oriensos Sinistram. She graduated in Medicine from the University of Caera, studying the last year at the University of Florentia. Later she was a professor of Molecular Biology at the University of Caera for more than 10 years, until she requested leave to enter political ranks. She married on December 14, 4388 with Srdjan Cizek, Deltarian journalist and advisor of the former Caesar Atia Vinicia Gryllus. In July 4440, the divorce of the couple is announced, being revealed later that the cause was the illness Seia Nerva was experiencing. Senatrix (4391-4445) She got involved in politics relatively late, aged 38. In 4394, she was elected Senatrix of the City Council of Almia, her home town. Her political experience expanded and later decided to run for the national Senate, resulting elected for the first time in 4398 and never losing her seat since then. In July 4400 she was appointed Secretary of Education, University, Culture and Research of In Marea-Civis Sinistram. Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram (4401-4439) Following the resignation of Atia Vinicia Gryllus as General Secretary of In Marea-Civis Sinistram after the 4400 Selucian political crisis, she decided to take a step to the front and presented her candidature to become the new General Secretary, which ended up being successful. During her time as General Secretary, she had to deal with the most rebel faction of the IUVIM, as well as with Artemisia Oltra, being their conflicts widely known. Caesar of Selucia (4403-4407, 4411-4419, 4421-4441) Nerva was first elected Caesar following the 4402 elections results after the 4400 Selucian political crisis, resulting in IMCS becoming the first force in the Senate and negotiating a government coalition with Factio Aurorianus and Factio Republicana to prevent the Rexist Party from entering the government. However, in 4407 the Rexist Party and Factio Republicana agreed on a new cabinet, leaving her as Leader of the Opposition. After the 4411 elections, a new government coalition with Factio Imperialis allowed her to return to the position of Caesar, until 4419, when the Rexist Party, Factio Republicana and the PURN created a new cabinet. In 4421, she negotiated again a cabinet with Factio Republicana and Factio Imperialis, expelling Factio Republicana from that government in 4427, and later creating a monocolor cabinet after the 4437 Selucian elections, being the first time she governed a cabinet with all ministers from her own party. She became the longest Caesar, with 32 years leading the nation, surprassing the previous holder, Aelius Celer, also from In Marea. During her governments, she advocated a strong policy of de-privatization of state assets, closer collaboration and assistance to research and science, and an advance in civil rights in relation to issues such as marriage, divorce, religion or the abortion. However, it was not until she managed to create her monocolor cabinet that she was able to introduce some of her most radical policies. Minister of Health (4441-4445) In 4439, she announced that she was not going to run for the office again, at the same time as Artemisia Oltra, and announcing she was retiring from the first line of politics. However, after the victory by absolute majority of In Marea-Civis Sinistram in the 4441 Selucian elections, the new Caesar and her former Minister of Health, Aegeus Zografos, announced that she would replace himself as Minister of Health, office she held until her death. Death and legacy Seia Nerva died on 12th September 4445 after a long and secret battle against breast cancer. A respected politician by people from all the political spectrum, she was mourned during 2 days, and received praise from all Selucian political parties. Soon after her death, In Marea-Civis Sinistram and Factio Republicana arranged the creation of the Nerva Institute of Action Against Cancer (Nerva Contra Cancer Institutum Actionis, NCCIA), a public research center focused on the investigation of cures and remedies against breast cancer and other types of cancer. Ideology and family Seia Nerva was widely appreciated by many of the Selucian citizens, whether they shared her political ideology or not. While she was a convinced progressist, she knew how to moderate her proposals and language, and she was a great negotiator as seen when creating all her cabinets. Her death took by surprise many of the Selucians, and she was mourned as one of the greatest Caesares of the nation. After her death, her former husband Srdjan Cizek was expelled from In Marea-Civis Sinistram, after being revealed by her niece Viniria Nerva that the cause of the divorce was her illness. This divorce has been used as an example from both Factio Republicana and In Marea-Civis Sinistram to defend their marriage policies, totally opposite one to the other. Category:Selucian people and politicians